Voltron Vídeo Relato
by Eban EnCa
Summary: Dos Paladines, a través de videoblog, nos cuentan cómo se sienten y lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos, luego de un pequeño incidente.
1. Chapter 1

***KLANCE FanFiction***

 **¿Estoy obsesionado con este ship? Tal vez, lo confieso. Por ese motivo, tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja, pero quería algo diferente. Bueno, este es un pequeño experimento. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **1\. Blog de Keith**

(Se sienta y mira hacia la cámara)

...

—Am, hola. Soy Keith, Paladín del León Rojo de Voltron… aunque ustedes ya sabían eso.

¿A quién le estoy hablando?

Bueno. Esta es la segunda vez que vengo aquí… La-la verdad no estoy muy seguro de, qué hago aquí. Supongo que, necesito resolver, esto y… ni siquiera sé si debería hablarlo aquí.

…

…

(Suspiro)

Está bien.

Sucedió hace algunos días. Era, sólo otra misión.

No entraré en detalles, ¿okay? Sólo… llegamos a un planeta, y nos separamos, y para mi mala suerte, yo fui con Lance.

Él y yo encontramos una especie de insecto alienígena, alucinógeno o algo así. El asunto es que esa cosa picó a Lance, y él comenzó a actuar extraño. Más de lo normal.

Pidge dijo algo sobre que esa picadura afectaba el cerebro y los sentidos. Entonces, los efectos eran algo como… ¡Ah! No lo recuerdo.

No importa. Todo ese tiempo Lance actuó como loco. Decía cosas sin sentido, saltaba de un lado a otro, y… ¡Aah! ¡Parecía un niño! Era una pesadilla.

¡Y no se detenía! Hablaba y hablaba, y a mí me estaba volviendo loco. Así que le pedí que se callara de una buena vez, y ¿qué me dijo? ¡Que yo cerrara la boca! ¡Porque yo lo hacía sentir mal!

¿Cómo demonios podría yo hacerlo sentir mal a él? ¡Él era el que hacía tanto alboroto!

Y él seguía y seguía, y comenzamos a discutir ¡le advertí, que si no cerraba la boca, yo se la cerraría!

¡¿Y qué hizo él?!

…

…

(La mirada seria de Keith se suavizó poco a poco, hasta volverse consternada. Deja de mirar a la cámara.)

…

…

…

…

Él…

…

…

…

Él dijo que…

(Keith cierra sus ojos)

…

…

…

…

…

Lance me besó.

Cielos.

(Keith se sonroja, y frota sus ojos)

…

…

(Suspiro)

Lance me besó. Así, de pronto, y yo no supe qué hacer. Y el efecto de la picadura terminó, y Lance se desmayó. Convenientemente.

Pronto nos encontraron los demás y, volvimos al Castillo.

…

…

…

Nadie lo sabe. No se lo dije ni a Shiro. Y creo que Lance ni siquiera lo recuerda. Según Pidge, él podría haber dejado de ser consciente de lo que hacía en el momento de la picadura, por lo tanto, todo lo que hizo fue sólo… am... bueno, él no sabía lo que hacía.

Pero yo estuve con él. Todo lo que él dijo parecía cierto, parecía… que él hablaba en serio. Él dijo cosas como que no se sentía útil, que no lo necesitábamos, y que Allura no parecía interesada en él. Cosas por el estilo... Entonces…

…

…

…

No sé qué hacer.

¿Creen que, Lance hizo "eso", sólo porque se volvió, "loco"?

Porque él no estaba del todo cuerdo, pero…

Entonces…

He pensado en hablar con Lance al respecto.

Quiero una explicación. Pero no sé si sea el momento adecuado…

…

…

…

…

…

Creo que es todo. Ya… luego les diré qué ocurrió…

…

Keith fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Blog de Lance**

(Aparece justo frente a la cámara)

— ¡Hola, hola! Aquí Lance, el Paladín del León Azul de Voltron, y aquí entre nos, el mejor.

(Se sienta y habla como si fuera un presentador de televisión. Finge tener un micrófono)

Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos una vez más, esperamos que nuestro contenido sea de su agrado.

(Lance suelta una carcajada)

/CORTE/

…

¡Ser un Paladín es genial! Cada vez me gusta más y más. No puedo describir lo, lo… Fantástico que es pilotar un León, ¿Y formar a Voltron? ¡Eso es aún mejor!

Admito que al principio me asusté un poco, cuando llegamos al Castillo, y cuando vimos a los Galra por primera vez. Pero ahora no hay problema, ahora… Guau. Estoy muy feliz.

…

Debería ponerme un apodo, ¿no lo creen? No lo sé, algo mío, algo que me identifique y me haga resaltar. Algo como: " _El Chico Cubano_ "… noo, eso no suena bien… ¿qué puede ser? Algo que tenga que ver conmigo… _"El Español"_ … " _El Tirador"_ … ¡Oigan! Eso me gusta. Debería decírselo a los demás, ¿creen que impresione a Allura?

…

…

Tal vez es muy pronto para decirlo, pero creo que Allura sí está interesada en mí. Después de todo, ella…

/CORTE/

…

…

…

(Lance le da unos golpecitos a la pantalla)

Esta cosa sigue grabando, ¿verdad?

(Se vuelve a sentar)

Hablaba de que a veces no entiendo a Hunk, ni a Pidge. Demasiados tecnicismos, ¿entienden?

…

¿Usé bien esa palabra?

/CORTE/

…

…

…Así que, en resumen, los quiero a todos, y lo daría todo por ellos. Incluso por Keith… Y hablando de, Keith se ha estado comportando un poco raro los últimos días.

(Lance mira hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, imitando el diálogo)

Él me dijo —Lance, tengo que hablar contigo.

Y yo le dije —De acuerdo, dime.

Y luego me dijo —Es algo muy importante, ¿okay?

Y yo le dije —De acuerdo, dime.

Pero no dice nada.

…

(Lance se acomoda en su asiento)

Él simplemente se queda boquiabierto, o balbuceando.

Bueno, en cuatro ocasiones no pudo hablar porque tuvimos que usar los Leones. Pero el resto de las veces, no lo sé. No me dice nada, pero insiste en querer hablar…

…

(Lance alza la barbilla y sonríe)

Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que yo soy más apuesto que él.

(Pasa su mano por su cabello)

A las chicas les encanta que un hombre se preocupe por ser guapo. Si él cuidara de su piel como yo lo hago, él sería más atractivo. Es decir, él ya es guapo, pero podría serlo más, ¿saben? Y si hiciera algo con su cabello, él se vería más… eh…

…

(Lance se detiene, mira a la cámara y se aclara la garganta)

…

…

Como sea. Me preocupa un poco.

No me preocupa, pero sí me inquieta un poco. Él y yo somos rivales, constantemente discutimos, pero me preocupo por él.

…

…

(Lance sonríe)

¡Voy a ayudarlo! Voy a buscarlo, y me aseguraré de que nadie nos interrumpa. Quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo y que lo apoyo. No importa qué. Además, soy curioso, y en verdad quiero saber lo que le ocurre… yo espero que no sea nada malo.

¿Creen que tenga problemas?

…

…

…

Bueno, sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

(Se levanta y se acerca a la cámara)

Lance fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Blog de Keith**

(Keith está echado en el asiento. Reposa su cabeza en su mano derecha, apoyada en el costado derecho del asiento. Su mirada perdida.)

...

…

…

(Lleva así veinte minutos. Finalmente mira a la cámara y se sienta derecho.)

…

…

(No mira a la cámara)

…

…

…

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren?

(Pregunta enfadado)

…

…

…

…

…

(Finalmente mira a la cámara)

Lo siento… Es que, las cosas no salieron como esperaba… o como quería, mejor dicho. Si tan sólo…

(Keith grita frustrado)

¡Daah! ¿Por qué soy tan malo hablando?... ¡Además, no fue mi culpa! ¡Fue de él!

…

…

(Keith se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y se recarga en el respaldo. Está molesto)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Su mirada se suaviza. Se queja, y se acomoda en el asiento)

…

…

Intenté hablar con él, ¡varias veces, de hecho! Pero siempre había algo que nos interrumpía. Allura, Hunk, los Galra, ¡Todo! Era como una señal, como si en realidad no debiera hacerlo. Pero en verdad quería hablar con él…

…

Finalmente me rendí. Decidí dejar las cosas como están, y, y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado… Y de pronto Lance vino a mí.

Fue como si, como si supiera lo que ocurría. Él se me acercó, y me dijo:

—Oye Keith, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero sé que algo te pasa. Sólo quiero que sepas, que sea lo que sea, cuentas conmigo…

…

(Keith mira su mano, y comienza a observarla detalladamente)

…

…

…

La forma en que me miró… el modo en que me habló… yo sabía que lo que me decía era cierto. Me sentí…

…

…

Apoyado… Sentí que no estaba sólo. Ya no más.

(Keith sonríe, pero pronto se pone serio)

Fue cuando todo se fue al…

(Se interrumpe y mira a la cámara. Se aclara la garganta.)

Perdón. Ahí lo arruiné.

Decidí hablarle en ese momento. Le dije:

—Lance, hay algo que he querido hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez…?

Ya saben, aquella misión de la que les hablé.

—…Pues verás. Algo allá se te metió a la cabeza y, actuaste extraño…

Le conté nuevamente lo que él había estado haciendo… y entonces llegué a la parte del beso…

¡Le-Le pedí una explicación! ¡Le exigí…! Le pedí que por favor me explicara lo que sucedió. Le dije que necesitaba una respuesta…

…

Guardamos silencio por un largo rato…

…

…

(Keith suspira y se enfada de nuevo)

¿Saben qué fue lo que me dijo? ¿¡Saben qué fue!?

—Keith… ¿Eres gay?

Y yo le dije —¿¡Qué!?

¡Eso no era lo que trataba de decirle! Y me dice:

(Keith imita la voz de Lance)

—Keith, está bien amigo. No lo sabía, pero está bien.

Y yo le dije —¡No, no lo entiendes!

…

¡Le repetí exactamente lo mismo, lo dije con las mismas palabras! ¡Yo quería una explicación! Y me dice:

—No sabía que yo te gustaba… Pero no te culpo.

¡No tienen idea de lo que me molestó ese comentario!

Le dije —¡Tú no me gustas! ¡Nunca pasaría! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque eres un idiota!

Y me dice —¡Oye, oye! Yo sólo quería ayudar.

Y le dije —¡Pues no lo estás haciendo nada bien! ¡Pedazo de m…!

(Keith se contuvo. Cerró los ojos y los puños, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, hasta que por fin se relajó)

…

…

…

…

Discutimos. Gritamos. Y estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo…

…

…

Jamás creí molestarme así con… bueno, con él. Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero…

(Keith se sonroja)

¡N-no en ese sentido! ¡No juntos, _juntos_! Hablo de…

…

…

(Suspira agotado)

Olvídenlo.

…

…

…

…

No sé cómo enmendar las cosas. Yo no quería… yo sólo quería estar bien con Lance, dejar las cosas en claro. Pero ahora todo empeoró. No sé qué hacer, yo… ¿Fui yo el que hizo mal?

(Keith mira a la cámara, esperando una respuesta)

…

…

…

Sólo espero que podamos formar a Voltron sin problema.

…

…

…

Keith fuera.

* * *

 **Sólo para que lo sepan: ustedes, como "espectadores" pueden aconsejar a nuestros queridos Paladines. Yo me encargaré de que ellos reciban su respuesta y su apoyo. Les aseguro que esto los ayudará a manejar su sitación ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blog de Lance**

(Lance está acomodando la cámara. Se sienta complacido, pero la toma abarca hasta su boca solamente.)

/CORTE/

(Lance se sienta y esta vez se ve desde su cintura.)

—Hola, hola. Soy yo otra vez.

/CORTE/

(Lance juega con sus dedos mientras mira alrededor suyo. Finalmente mira a la cámara)

—Bueno… la cosa es que, en unos días por fin vamos a pelar contra Zarkon. Y quería desahogarme un poco.

En realidad, ya lo enfrentamos una vez, peeero las cosas no salieron tan bien.

¡Pero esta vez es diferente!

(Lance se acerca emocionado a la cámara)

— ¡Esta vez hay un plan!, y uno maravilloso. Se los contaría todo, pero es una misión secreta, además es muy complicada y…

…

(Lance se detiene y vuelve a sentarse.)

La verdad es que estoy algo… un poco… muy nervioso. No se lo quiero decir a los demás porque, bueno, es demasiado importante y hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

Siento que debería sentirme súper emocionado, y entusiasmado también. Y lo estoy, en serio, pero también estoy preocupado. Además, no quisiera ir a la batalla sin dejar bien las cosas.

Ya saben… entre Keith y yo.

…

…

¿O no lo saben?

Es que… bueno…

…

…

Él y yo peleamos. Y muy fuerte, al parecer. Él actúa como si no le importara, y está bien, así es Keith.

Pero yo, yo sé que le importa y… yo, en verdad, lamento lo que hice.

Yo…

…

(Lance suspira y baja la mirada, triste.)

…

…

Sé que está molesto conmigo ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé por qué! De-De verdad, no lo recuerdo.

Intenté hablar con Keith, un par de veces, pero sólo evadió el tema.

…

Sé que está molesto conmigo. Y no quiero ir a la batalla, así. Quisiera arreglar las cosas, pero no sé aún qué le hice, entonces no sé qué hacer para compensarlo.

(Lance se queja y se apoya en su brazo izquierdo. Mira hacia arriba cuando habla)

¿Por qué Keith es tan extraño?

No me malentiendan, lo admiro, un poco. Pero es que de pronto es tan impulsivo, presumido, además es, algo así como la mano derecha de Shiro…

…

…

No lo sé. No sé qué hacer.

…

…

(Lance apoya su mentón sobre sus puños cerrados)

…

…

Si tan sólo supiera qué fue lo que lo molestó tanto.

(Lance de pronto se endereza en el asiento)

¡Esperen un momento! Creo que ya lo recuerdo…

Yo pensaba que él tenía un problema, y fui a decirle que yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Y de pronto él dijo…

…

…

Él dijo…

…

…

Dijo algo sobre un beso.

…

…

…

Ah… así que fue eso.

(Lance mira a la cámara)

Entonces… ¿eso significa que yo… a él?

…

…

(Lance rio)

¡Nooo!, no puede ser. No es nada probable. Él no es del tipo que tiene relaciones amorosas. Además, a mí me atrae Allura…

Pero…

(Lance se comporta como un galán)

Bueno, por otro lado diré que tiene buen gusto. Es decir, hasta yo me enamoraría de mí mismo.

(Lance razona su propio comentario, y sonríe a la vez que se sonroja)

Pero, noo. Aún no creo que Keith… ¡Tal vez malinterpreté la situación! ¡Sí, eso debió ser!

…

…

Pero…

¿Entonces qué hago ahora?

…

(Lance mira hacia el vacío por un largo rato)

No puedo creerlo.

…

…

…

¿Entonces en verdad pasó?

Verán. Hace varios días tuve un sueño, el mismo sueño una y otra vez, pero me parecía demasiado real. En él… la verdad no recuerdo del todo lo que ocurría, pero, el punto es, que antes de despertar Keith y yo nos besábamos…

…

Creí que sólo era un sueño, uno extraño y retorcido, hasta que Keith habló conmigo y mencionó cosas de mi sueño… y aun así no creí que en verdad hubiera pasado eso…

…

Ahora entiendo por qué Keith está enfadado conmigo… pero sigo sin estar seguro de qué es lo que debo hacer…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No quisiera apresurar las cosas. Así que, creo que lo único que haré por ahora es disculparme con Keith. Quiero que sepa que, no quiero estar mal con él. Aunque no mencionaré el otro asunto. Debemos centrarnos en la batalla…

…

Ya habrá momento para hablar sobre eso.

Si es necesario.

…

…

…

Lance fuera.


End file.
